


Summer Days

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, Rain, Summer, Sweet, Swimming, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those summer days with her is what he cherishes most. A brief look into the friendship of Severus & Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for somesadaffair.

“Come on Sev, we’re almost there!” Lily exclaimed as she dragged Severus towards the public pool.

“Lily, it’s raining. Why on earth would you want to catch a cold just to take a swim?”

She smiled at him as she opened the gate. “Because then we’ll have it to ourselves. Besides, on the telly they said it would stop midday.”

Severus shook his head in disagreement. Even so, he followed Lily’s cue and removed their clothes till they were in their bathing suits. He was lucky to get a new pair recently. Before he even got his trousers off, he heard a splash among the pitter-patter of rain. He smiled as Lily came out of her dive and beckoned him. 

“Water’s not too cold, Sev!” 

He jumped in and was inclined to agree. They swam a few leisurely laps around the pool, enjoying having it all to themselves. And then it was like magic, it seemed, for when the nearby church bells began to ring, the rain slowed to a stop and the sun started to peek through the clouds. 

“For once Lily, you were right!” He laughed, turning to see Lily’s beautiful grin right as she splashed him.


End file.
